On the First Day Of Christmas, My True Love Gave To Me Josh & Maya
by ChlexLover3
Summary: Twelve Days of Christmas with Maya and Josh or is it Josh and Maya or is it just Joshaya? Who cares, just read and find out! Not all chapters are Christmas themed.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So, this is my Christmas present to you guys, before getting back into writing my main stories. Here is the first part of my 12 Days of Christmas one shots of our favorite couples, Josh and Maya. Each day will have a theme and today's theme is "Friendship".

Enjoy.

Summary: A day in which Josh and Maya play twenty questions.

Many people will walk in and out of your life, but only your friends will leave footprints in your heart.

\- Eleanor Roosevelt

There sat Maya Hart on her couch pondering if she should do her homework. The Riley in her told her to be responsible and do her homework. But the Maya in her told her to suck it and homework is stupid. That she didn't have to do it and that she could watch some television instead. But Maya quickly became bored with watching reruns of her favorite shows.

Well, she was bored, until there was a knock on her door.

She opened the door to see her boing.

"Josh? What are you doing here?" As much as she was thrilled that the guy she likes is at her apartment, alone with her, she was confused. They were supposed to be keeping their distance since the last accident. He had came over and it resulted in a heated make out that almost led to something else if her mom and Shawn didn't walk in.

"Well, I needed to see my girl, and I was bored."

Maya smirked at her little nickname.

"Did you just call me your girl, Joshua Matthews?" Maya asked as she stepped into his personal space. They were so close to each other that they felt each other breath on their face.

"Well, you are my girl, aren't you Maya Penelope?" She wanted to punch him for saying her dreaded middle name, but instead to irk him even more, she leaned in a little and grasped his bottom lip with her teeth. It excited in a good way when she heard him groan in pleasure. Pleasure that she induced.

"Maya." His voice gave a warning that maybe her actions wasn't the best at the moment. Especially with it being the weekend and her parents were gone to Philadelphia.

"Sorry, not sorry." Maya gave a tight smile. She really wanted Josh and it grated on her nerves of their stupid long game.

"No, it's fine. I shouldn't have come." He started to leave towards the door when she grabbed his arm.

"No, you don't have to leave, Josh. Leaving always makes it awkward the next time we see each other. Maybe we should just play a game to cool ourselves down." And normally, Josh would make up every excuse in the book to leave after a heated encounter with Maya, but he really missed her. He had a terrible week with his professors and the only solace he received was talking with Maya late at night.

"Okay, what do you suggest?"

"Well, let's continue to get to know each other. Let's play twenty questions." Maya and Josh sat on the couch.

"Twenty questions? How is that game any fun?" Maya giggled at his pout but didn't relent.

"You are the one who wanted to use this time to get to know each other." She pointed her index finger at Josh and pressed it lightly against his chest.

With a hand over his heart, Josh said,"Maya, you wound me, you know that."

Maya rolled her eyes, "Oh, don't be such a baby. Why not play the game? We are just friends right now and friends get to know each other right?"

"Just friends? Maya, I don't think I count as one of your buddies from what we were just doing earlier and a couple weeks ago."

"You know what I mean. I know we are more but only in feelings. In real life, you are my friend."

"I know and sometimes I think about what the hell I am doing."

"What?" exclaimed Maya.

Josh chuckled, "Maya, you are becoming a very beautiful woman, and I am just lucky to have you near. You are driving me insane and I am afraid -"

"Josh, stop thinking so much, you are going to give yourself an aneurysm."

"Fine, Hart. Let's play twenty questions."

"Okay, me first! What fictional place would you like to go to?"

"Narnia," answered Josh.

"Narnia?"

"Oh, please don't tell me you don't know what Narnia is?"

"I do. I am just curious as to why you would want to go there."

"No particular reason except to see the wonders of paradise."

"You are weird, Matthews."

"Haha, your turn Hart. What skill would you like to master?"

"Josh, I gave you an easy one, now I have to think!" Her response made Josh chuckle. She either didn't know the effect he had on her or she did and didn't care, but she made his heart soar.

At that moment in time, Josh wanted everyday to be like this. He wanted the fire and the attraction as well as the hardships. He wanted it all with Maya. And he would take just getting to know her as friends for now. And maybe a little benefits. (A wink:)!)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I took into consideration how you guys felt about the god awful dreadful one shot I posted last night. Sorry guys! When I writing it I didn't anything of it but I reread it and I see what you guys saw. Oh, I am so embarrassed! Also, if you are Team Edward, don't hate me for this one shot.

Hope you guys enjoy this one.

Disclaimer: Don't own any of these characters because life's a bitch (a wink from Josh to calm my breaking heart)...

"This movie officially sucks." We were sitting on my couch watching Mean Girls and it sort of hurt to say that it sucked but it did. People were mean and rude and like it was portrayed in the movie, people were vultures scouring around for their next prey.

If Riley ended up being a mean girl, I would literally kill her, but I can do that since I am her best friend.

"Oh, really! Then why didn't you tell your best friend that you were on a date with her uncle at your place alone without supervision." A thought flickered through my head that sounded eerily like Farkle.

"You know, if you are worried about Riley, don't be."

"Why not?" I turned to my handsome companion of the day, Joshua Matthews.

"Because I told her before I came over."

I hid my face behind a pillow and groaned, "What did she say? Is she planning my murder now?"

"No, she was all 'Yay, Maya's not alone anymore!'"

"Oh, that's even worse!" I was mortified but also relieved. I felt horrible not telling Riley I was going on a date with her Uncle, my boing.

"So, now that we're officially done berating this movie shall we discuss something else or watch something else."

"No, no talking is good."

"Well, I have one question that I feel with your tough exterior you don't talk about but secretly have a lot of opinions about."

"Where are you going with this, Matthews?"

"Maya, I have to know something." he stage whispered as he leaned in to me. At first glance, I thought he was going to plant one on me but I saw a mischievous streak in his eyes.

"Are you Team Edward or Jacob?" If I had liquid in my mouth, I would have spit it out in shock, but I didn't. So, I settled on mouth hanging chin to the ground situation.

"I-I don't know what-"

"Hold it, Hart! You aren't going to lie to me are you?"

"Fine! But if I have to answer this stupid question, you are going to answer it to?"

"Okay and I will give you the pleasure of answering first. I am Team Jacob."

"Really, Josh! I don't know whether to cry or laugh at the way you chose a side and fell for the false dichotomy."

"Ooh, big words, Hart. But you didn't answer my question, now did you."

"I choose neither. I wouldn't want Bella with a creeper like Eddie or a whining baby like Jakey. Although I would prefer Jake, but only because Edward now looking back was creepy. He wasn't at all really romantic. He was controlling and manipulative. He, to me it seemed, only was near her to get used to her smell."

"Wow, couldn't have said it better myself."

"Whatever Matthews, got anything else?"

"Yeah, what do you think about Supernatural?"

"Only one of the greatest shows of all time!"

"I knew there was something pulling me to you, Hart!"

Blushing very profoundly, I shoved him playfully, and we launched into a debate of Destiel or not? Definitely Destiel all the way for me. Maybe Riley was right, I wasn't alone anymore. I knew I was waiting on Josh and someday, but for now, just talking as friends and getting to know each other, I was happy.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I think this should have gone before Chapter 2. But who cares? I wrote another one shot full of Joshaya banter! Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine...

"Were you that kid that dreamed of the spotlight and being a movie star? Or just wanted to be the popular kids that went to house parties, and whatnot, like you saw in those horribly scripted teen movies? Well, let's just say, it isn't at all what it is cracked to be. Now you may be thinking who is speaking? Why is this person talking to me? I couldn't tell you if I tried." I said to kitty that was currently in my lap.

I was sitting on the floor of someone's bathroom hiding. In hindsight, I should have known that Riley would take me to a party. She was such a social butterfly and I just wasn't. Now, don't get me wrong when it's the right party and the right time, I am down to have fun with my friends and dance the night away.

But today, not so much.

I broke up with my first boyfriend today because there was no spark or chemistry and I just felt nothing for the guy. It was nerve wracking and all I wanted to do was curl in a ball eating ice cream in my pajamas and sulk. I wanted sulk in my anger at Josh.

He did this to me!

He just had to promise me someday and now I was waiting around for it and I couldn't live my life like he suggested. So, that leaves me back to my situation at hand, I locked myself in some stranger's bathroom because I was heartbroken over my situation with Josh.

I mean I was over the age of consent and technically he two years older than me so we are protected by the Romeo and Juliet law.

Ugh, maybe I should call him.

"Hello."

"Josh!"

"Maya? Have you been drinking again?" Haha, he has jokes! Gosh, you drunk call someone for the first time, and they just can't seem to let it go.

"No, I haven't been drinking tonight, and I haven't drunk like that since my stupid sweet sixteen. But that isn't why I called you, I need your help."

"With what, Hart?"

"I need you to come and get me so I can go home."

"Wait, you are at a party?"

"Yes, Josh, I locked myself in the bathroom with a nice little kitten named Marie."

"Wow, you know if you keep this up, you will turn into a total recluse."

"Josh, come on! Bail a girl out would you? Hey, you can total get some practice on that whole boyfriend knight in shining armor."

"Okay, but why don't you want to be at the party with Riley?"

Did I want to tell him about my break up over the phone? Nope, I liked it when we talked face to face.

"Won't say until you get here, boing."

"Alright, I am on my way." He hung up and I was relieved. I didn't really want to leave Riley but she was with Lucas. She was safer with him than me.

A knock at the door interrupted my thoughts. I heard grunts and moans like someone was sick. I opened the door to a shit faced Missy Bradford. She rushed to the toilet spilling her guts out. I felt horrible. She had thrown the party because she had just went through a terrible breakup with her ex.

So, with the goodness I learned from Riley that I have in my heart, I closed the door. I held her hair back and rubbed her back in comfort.

After some time of puking, Missy let up.

"Thanks Maya, I owe you."

"It's alright Missy, break ups suck."

"Yeah, they do." She looked so tearful that I thought she'd break. But she swallowed her pain and focused on the kitten on my lap. She began to giggle.

"Wow, you must be something, Maya. Marie doesn't like anyone in the family."

"Really, she seems like a good kitty to me," I said scratching her behind the ears.

"Well, you can take her if you want, my family is getting a golden retriever next week and we were supposed be giving her away to a family member, but she seems attached to you."

"T-thanks, Missy-" I was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Come on, Maya! I have tried several doors already and none were you or the bathroom. Time to go, Hart" It was Josh! Oh, thank the heavens he was here!

"Isn't that Riley's Uncle Josh?"

"Yeah, he's coming to pick me up. Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah, the bathroom door connects to my room. I'll be fine. Thanks again Maya and have fun with your new kitten," Missy said as her eyelids were closing.

I opened the door to see Josh with his arm raised as if he was going to knock again.

"Oh, wow, you weren't kidding were you?" He said as he looked at the kitty in my hand.

"Would I ever lie to you, Matthews?"

"Maya?" He raised an incredulous eyebrow at me. Okay, maybe I would.

"Let's go, I am hungry."

We arrived at a small diner and I ordered a Belgian waffle and lots of bacon.

"So, what has the gorgeous blonde in front of me so upset?"

"You."

"Me?"

"Yup."

"Why me?"

I narrowed my eyes at him, "Really? Josh, every since our 'Someday' pact came about I haven't been able to date anyone. Because I have been waiting for you to get your head out of your ass and ask me out." I angrily tore into my waffle. I didn't want to snap at him but how could I not?

His stupid pretty eyes and perfect hair. Why him? Yeah, I ask that question every freaking day, kiddos.

"Well, then, fine! Go out with me?"

"Oh, no! You are not asking me out just because you feel obliged!"

"Maya, that isn't the case at all. You'll be eighteen in a two months, why not? I've been trying to find ways to ask you out but I realized that romantic notions wasn't really your forte or mine for that matter."

"Oh."

"So, is that 'Oh' a yes or a 'I am going to murder you'?"

"Well, you will just have to see won't you?"


	4. Chapter 4

_So, I'm think I am back. I had to take a long break from things because I've been having trouble with my mental health and emotional health. I've been so depressed and stressed lately. I needed a break from social media even though I only have two and from fanfiction. I'm really sorry but I needed to reconnect with who I was, but also try to connect with who I am becoming. I'm evolving I realized and I needed to learn how to except that change. But I believe I'm back and I hope you guys like my A-Z Joshaya snippets!_

 _Someone asked if I take requests...I do! Just message me with it and I'll see what I can do for you! I'll even dedicate the chapter to you and send you lots of love!_

 _Love you guys for all the support! You guys are awesome!_

 _Alright, enjoy!_

 _P.S. I am doing two snippets at a time each day. So today is A and B and tomorrow is C and D. Hope that isn't confusing for you guys but you guys are smart, so you guys understand :)_

 **Apple Sauce:**

Big round blue eyes stared down at the small spoon in his hands. His little girl was getting bigger by the day and everyday his pride swelled with joy. He was so happy to be a father.

His daughter became his world.

"Are you going to feed her or are you just going to stare at her like a creep, Matthews?"

"I don't know, Hart. Do you want to feed her instead?" His tiny wife rolled her eyes and playfully smacked his head with her kitchen towel.

"Haha, I am cooking dinner for your family that will be here in less than three hours."

"They are yours too."

"Sure they are."

"Don't let Riley hear you say that." He loved his wife so much. It was never a dull moment with her. But now turning back to his baby girl, he was just happy to be there in that moment.

He was happy that Maya waited for him.

"Josh? You okay?" He looked up to see Maya looking down at him with concern.

He grabbed her hand and kissed it. He wrapped his arm around her tiny waist and laid his head on her chest. Her cool hands began ruffling his hair.

"I'm just happy and grateful to have you guys in my life."

"Me too. Now, feed little miss Marie her applesauce before she throws a fit. Dinner will be ready in a hour."

 **Baby:**

He would always ask but she would respond with, "That's a question for another day."

He would leave it at that but it irked him, a little.

Well, maybe a lot. He always had the questions, "Did she want to have kids with him or did she not want kids at all?" running through his mind.

"Maya?"

They were strolling through the city of New York headed home. They just left his brother's Cory house after a great and fulling Thanksgiving meal. He wanted to know because they weren't getting any younger.

Yes, they have been married for almost three years now, and they were happy, but he needed to know if in the future they would have children of their own. Or would they adopt or have a surrogate?

He wanted a family with his beautiful wife.

"Yes, Josh?"

"Um, I just have a question that's been on my mind on repeat for a while."

"What is it?" She looked worried now and he wanted to wipe the wrinkles from her forehead but he needed to know.

"Are-D-Do you want kids? With me?" He expected more wrinkles and frown lines but they lessened till there were none. In fact, she started laughing.

"What's so funny, Maya?" He started to feel a little embarrassed and frustration at her lack of gravity of his question.

"I'm sorry, honey, it's just I was going to ask you that too because I have some news that I think you'd like."

"What, what is it?"

"Well, how do you like the idea of being a father in about six months?" She played with his coat buttons and finally looked up at him when she finished her question.

Her question made him freeze. He wasn't expecting her response but he was happy.

"Josh?"

"Of course, I would love to be the father of your children, you lovable dork!"

She playfully hit his chest, "Hey, you don't know if Riley or the others wanted to follow behind! You don't just say "Hey, Maya's a dork!" in public."

"Right, right. Sorry, but we are going to be parents?"

"Yeah, we are going to have a baby?"

A/N: Tell me how you liked it?


	5. Chapter 5

**Calendar:**

Would it be wrong to say she was counting down the days till she turned eighteen? Well she was and she grew more nervous as she counted down the days.

Her someday was near and she has waited for this moment for so long that she was very nervous. She didn't want to be disappointed. She didn't want him to be disappointed with her lack of experience.

He told her to live her life and he would too. But she just couldn't date anymore else because it felt like she was cheating on the one she promised herself to.

So, with sweaty palms and with little knots forming in her stomach, she began to plan her birthday accordingly. She picked the perfect light pink flared mini dress with black ankle strap heels. She wanted the day to be perfect.

But as the usual trend continued, her stepfather's half-brother Jack, got into a car accident on his way to her birthday party.

She was devastated for her uncle.

Why did it have to be on her birthday?, she silently cursed in her head.

Without telling anyone where she was headed, she made her way to the hospital's rooftop.

But she wasn't alone.

"Josh?"

"Hey," he turned towards her with a hesitant smile. How did he get even more handsome? Has it really been just five months since she saw him last. It seemed like it'd been at least five years.

"Wow, it's such a shame we are here instead of celebrating your birthday. You are very beautiful, Maya." His comment made her stomach flutter like always which annoyed her to no end.

"What 'no gorgeous'?"

"You are all of the above, Miss Hart."

"What are you buttering me up for?" Maya said as she came closer. She was standing right in front of him. Her head only reaching his chest.

He whispered softly as his lips came crashing down on hers,"For this, Hart."

 **Dazzled:**

 _daz·zle_

 _/ˈdazəl/_

 _verb_

 _verb: dazzle; 3rd person present: dazzles; past tense: dazzled; past participle: dazzled; gerund or present participle: dazzling_

 _1._

 _(of a bright light) blind (a person) temporarily._

 _"she was dazzled by the headlights"_

 _synonyms: blind temporarily, deprive of sight_

 _"she was dazzled by the headlights"_

 _amaze or overwhelm (someone) with a particular impressive quality._

 _"I was dazzled by the beauty and breadth of the exhibition"_

 _synonyms: overpower, overcome, overwhelm, impress, bedazzle, strike, move, stir, affect, touch, sweep someone off their feet, awe, overawe, leave speechless, take someone's breath away, spellbind, hypnotize, fascinate, take aback, daze, stagger, floor, amaze, astonish; More_

 _ARCHAIC_

 _(of the eyes) be affected by a bright light._

 _"my eyes dazzled and I could not move"_

 _noun_

 _noun: dazzle; plural noun: dazzles_

 _1._

 _brightness that confuses someone's vision temporarily._

 _"a dazzle of green and red spotlights"_

 _synonyms: glare, flare, blaze, brightness, brilliance, gleam, flash, shimmer, radiance, shine_

 _"dazzle can be a problem to sensitive eyes"_

I sometimes hate to admit that the Twilight series, both movies and books, are a guilty pleasure of mine. I just can't help but love the drama. But there is one word, that wouldn't get off my chest.

It made me hate Edward. It was the word dazzled.

I sometimes felt that Bella and Edward's love wasn't real and that maybe he was dazzling her. I couldn't quite understand what that word meant.

But I finally learned when I met Maya Hart.

She was the definition of beautiful, most of the time gorgeous.

Her smile and persona captured my attention very quickly. It became so hard not to stare and to drool but I had to act cool.

I had to be calm.

She was young and she wasn't ready to be in a relationship. She wasn't mature enough. She might have known that she liked me but to what extent. I was in high school and we high school boys have urges.

I didn't want to have her grow up too early. She was still in middle school and was my niece's best friend. I definitely didn't want to ruin that.

So, I waited and I waited, so that I knew she was ready and I promised her someday.


	6. Chapter 6

**Favorite Food:**

"What's your favorite food, Hart?" my man said as he brushed his fingers through my hair. We had just finished making love and we were just lounging around. It was nice to feel his body next to mine, to hear his heartbeat, and to stare into his tender eyes that held my heart.

"Why? Are you hungry, Joshie?" I said in my best baby voice.

He smirked, "I am hungry for a lot of things, Hart. What do you have in mind?"

"Hmm, let's make waffles!" He groaned. We didn't want to leave the room but we had to. I slipped on his shirt and pulled him up off the bed.

"Just because we are on our honeymoon doesn't mean we have to lallygag, Mr. Matthews."

"So, should I assume that waffles are your favorite food, Mrs. Matthews?"

"Josh, don't be absurd. Tacos are my favorite and since we are in Mexico, we are definitely have tacos for breakfast, lunch, and dinner." I smirked as I pulled under the shower head with me.

 **Good Guy:**

"Are you a good guy?" The tall brunette looked down at me and smirked. It was nerve racking to say the least. He could be any girl's kryptonite but he chose to be mine.

I liked him for it but also hated it.

But the question was still standing, was Joshua Matthews a good guy? I remember at the ski lodge and me concluding that I didn't want a good guy.

I mean a good guy wouldn't constantly deny a girl's feelings or his own. He would be selfless and caring and loving and now I sound like Riley.

"Do you want a good guy, Maya?"

"Hey! No asking a question with a question. I asked first, Matthews."

"Sure, Maya, I'm a good guy. I'm just not a great guy."

What? What the heck did he mean by that? We were currently in my room talking at 2 am with the doors closed. He climbed through my window and my parents are currently in Philadelphia. Yes, that was a mouthful.

He came closer then was demanded and I could smell his freshly brushed teeth. Why was his teeth brushed? Did he come here expecting some lip lock?

"Of course, I want a g-g-g"

"Can't say it, Hart?"

"It physically hurts to even try to finish that sentence, Matthews."

"Maybe this will help soothe your pain." His mouth was on mine before I could try to decipher his sentence. I bet you are thinking 'Oh my gosh, they are kissing! When did this happen? And trust me, I'm not complaining.' Well it started when he first came over and he gave me my first kiss.

I am not a romantic but I definitely heard fireworks and I saw stars falling from sky to arrange a stunning halo over his head. If you thought Josh was a looker, well he was definitely a kisser.

And ever since that fated night, he always sneaks through my window and we occasionally make out or talk or make out or you know make out.

"I guess I don't want a good guy, huh." He just gave me that smirk of his and continued to give me butterflies through his soft lips moving against my lips.


	7. Chapter 7

**Honey:**

I always thought her hair was my own personal halo. Her golden locks and the way her eyes lit up at the sight of me. Her plush lips a rosy pink as the word "honey" came out.

"Honey" had become my favorite word to hear.

"What are you thinking about, hun?" It was so close but it was a fail.

"I am thinking of my favorite word."

"Mmm, is it Maya?"

"No."

"Love?"

"No."

"Sex?"

"Close but its simple. The one word that really established our love." She was laying on my chest playing with her locks.

"Ah, is it honey?"

"Yeah, hun. It's honey."

 **It:**

"What?" I asked her. She was sitting on the couch staring straight ahead at the tv when I walked in with tonight's dinner.

The room was lit up with candles because we had forgot to pay the light bill. It was going to be cut back on tomorrow morning.

It sucked but we made do.

"Hart?" I was concerned because she usually would jump me as I walked in to our apartment.

"I'm going to be sick." She hunched over into a bucket I just noticed at her side.

"Maya, what's up?" I placed the bags down in a hurry and went to rug her back.

"We aren't ready for this! I mean we can barely remember to pay our bills and we aren't broke! How are we going to handle a - it!"

"It?"

"A baby, Josh!"

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh!"

"Holy shit!"

 **Jane Doe Cat:**

"Would you stop feeding that damn cat so it can come back!"

"Josh, don't be so mean!"

"We are not taking in a stray cat, Maya!"

"Why not? It needs a home!"

"Maya, no!"

"Come on, please. What would you do if God forbids we all die and Millie has no family to rely on and comfort her."

"Maya, why bring Millie up? She doesn't care for a pet and stop trying to guilt trip me with our daughter!"

"Come on, Josh! What will we do when Millie turns 18 and leaves us? We need a companion and this kitty is a kitty!"

"No."

"Joshie, we aren't having another kid, and I'm lonely with Millie at school and you at work. I thought working at home would be great but it's not. Please, hun!"

"Fine."

A/N: Sorry this took so long! K to Z will be coming shortly!


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry that they are short.**

 **Katy:**

A mother knows best was the saying. Moms knew when their child needed them the most and when they didn't. At this moment, Katy knew Maya needed her. Her daughter was about to walk down the aisle and she knew that her daughter would choose to flea if there was even a shred of doubt.

Katy wasn't about to let her daughter run because she was scared.

"Maya? Are you good?" Maya knew that her mom would carry her down the aisle if she dared to run. Yeah, she thought about it, but she wouldn't do that to Josh. She loved him and had no doubt that he loved her.

"I'm good, mom. I'm just a little nervous."

"Aw, honey! Don't make me cry." She said fanning herself.

"Well, then don't make me cry!" They both giggled and hugged each other. It took a while but both Hart women had found true love and happiness.

 **Love:**

It was a Tuesday and it was officially only their second date when Josh said the three little words that made Maya want to run for the hills.

"I love you, Maya Hart."

"What?"

"I love you."

"I know what you said but Josh this is our second date."

"So, this might only be our second official date, but we have already acknowledged our relationship long ago."

"I know but-"

"No buts. I love you and you will just have to deal."

That warmed her heart and she found she loved him too, but she was going to be stubborn and not say nothing until their first kiss.

 **More:**

It's been six months since they were official and they both wanted more. In just weeks of dating, they uttered the love word and shared a very magical first kiss.

Two months into the relationship, they shared an apartment with his niece and her best friends Riley and Zay. They shared the same bed and they were comfortable like an old married couple.

They fought a lot, but it just brought a lot of passion and angst into their already heated relationship. They wanted more, so at four months dating they moved into an apartment and expressed their love sexually for the first time.

At six months, they needed still needed more. It was to no one's surprise that they were engaged and soon to be married at six months into the relationship.

They just needed more.

 **Night Calls:**

"Are you a good guy?" The tall brunette looked down at me and smirked. It was nerve racking to say the least. He could be any girl's kryptonite, but he chose to be mine.

I liked him for it but also hated it.

But the question was still standing, was Joshua Matthews a good guy? I remember at the ski lodge and me concluding that I didn't want a good guy.

I mean a good guy wouldn't constantly deny a girl's feelings or his own. He would be selfless and caring and loving and now I sound like Riley.

"Do you want a good guy, Maya?"

"Hey! No asking a question with a question. I asked first, Matthews."

"Sure, Maya, I'm a good guy. I'm just not a great guy."

What? What the heck did he mean by that? We were currently in my room talking at 2 am with the doors closed. He climbed through my window and my parents are currently in Philadelphia. Yes, that was a mouthful.

He came closer than was demanded and I could smell his freshly brushed teeth. Why were his teeth brushed? Did he come here expecting some lip lock?

"Of course, I want a g-g-g"

"Can't say it, Hart?"

"It physically hurts to even try to finish that sentence, Matthews."

"Maybe this will help soothe your pain." His mouth was on mine before I could try to decipher his sentence. I bet you are thinking 'Oh my gosh, they are kissing! When did this happen? And trust me, I'm not complaining.' Well it started when he first came over and he gave me my first kiss.

I am not a romantic, but I heard fireworks and I saw stars falling from sky to arrange a stunning halo over his head. If you thought Josh was a looker, well he was a kisser.

And ever since that fated night, he has snuck through my window and we occasionally make out or talk or make out or you know make out.

"I guess I don't want a good guy, huh." He just gave me that smirk of his and continued to give me butterflies through his soft lips moving against my lips.

A/N: Hope you enjoy! Almost finished with A to Z Joshaya. O to Z almost finished.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Just something to hold you over. These are a little more sexual and angst.

 **Oversized:**

My favorite time of the day was early morning when she woke up. She would stretch her tiny body and yawn very loudly. Her hair would be frizzy and would have a mind of its own.

For such a light sleeper and early riser, she woke up with the sleepiest face. She would get out of bed and stretched. She would crack her back and neck.

That wasn't why I loved the early morning. It was because while she did all that, she was in my shirt. She took to wearing my t-shirts to bed and I didn't mind. They would smell of her and remind me that I had the most beautiful girl in the world.

Waking up and seeing her wear my shirt and nothing else really turned me on. The shirt stopping above her knee because she was a short little ferret. I loved the mornings. She would turn to me and smile that teasing smile.

Every morning, she would give me a wink and lift that oversized shirt over her head throwing it on the floor swaying her hips as she made her way to the shower.

Every morning, she would do this, and I would succumb to her needs. She would put on the show and I was hers for the rest of the day. She was mine to take in the shower and anywhere else in our small cozy apartment.

 **Party** :

She didn't want to go the party. She hated going to my work parties, but she loved the games we would play.

She didn't want to go to the party, but she wanted the reward she would get if went.

She hated those parties, but she loved my touch. She loved the ultimatum. She loved the game.

She never looked forward to the events at my work but always to the event as soon as we made it home. She would race up the stairs and I would pour me a glass of whiskey and her a glass of red.

She enjoyed being the prey and I enjoyed being the hunter to take his prey however he liked.

She hated parties but she liked what came next.

 **Quiet:**

I didn't like when she would grow quiet after an argument. I knew that I had hurt her. It was physical but emotionally. I had hurt her with my words. She would give me a look and just go quiet.

At first, I didn't know what to do. I would apologize but she would be quiet. She wasn't the type to want flowers or chocolates.

She wanted to be alone to think and talk later. Every time I would sit in fear that I went too far, and she would leave. But she would apologize and that infuriated me.

She shouldn't have to apologize for my anger and inconsiderate words. We would have make up sex and talk it through. I loved her for that and loathed for it too.

When she was quiet, I knew I screwed up, but she never walked away. She just sat and was quiet and she thought. That would make me sit and think. Then she would apologize, and I would apologize, and we would talk.

I loved her and she loved me.

 **Reward:**

Their promise of someday was very special to them. It was a promise of something great and it was a promise to wait. To wait for their chance.

And wait they did.

Maya had plenty guys and girls asking for her hand but all she would do was smile and walk away. It just made her think of her Ski Lodge trip and her man holding her hand.

Josh had plenty of girls telling him to put them on his wait list and that one "little girl" wasn't ultimate prize.

But they were wrong.

Maya was his reward from the universe, from God. She was a gift and she was meant only for his hands to hold and his lips to kiss. She was his to love and to argue with.

She was his Topanga.

A/N: Hope this was enough to hold you over till I finish. I am proud of these :)


End file.
